


I'm sorry that I loved you

by Julia_Kills



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, DEATH AND VIOLENCE, I'm so sorry, M/M, Smut, i don't know that i was thinking, only read if you can take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: "...You didn’t do anything bad. You just fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time and the wrong place.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm back again with another fanfiction featuring my SJ bias.  
> Just to let you know:  
> Changmin is a king, Siwon is his lover, ect.  
> Like in the tags, please only read if you can take it. I don't want any mean comments, only comment if it's contructive and so on.  
> Remember, I'm still human and I have a twisted mind. And sorry if there are any mistakes regarding grammar and stuff because English is not my native language.  
> So yeah, enjoy...

Siwon was breathing heavily as he lifted up his sword and looked at the man in front of him. His body felt sticky from the sweat and all the blood that was on his skin and partly ripped clothes.

 

“Changmin, it’s not too late. Please, stop all this madness. It’s a war no one can win, not at this state. Please… Changmin-ah, I’m begging you.” He was so exhausted and felt like he was going to black out soon, but he still tried to stand as straight as possible. He tried not to look around, not to look at the corpses of his best friends.

 

“This madness was started by you and the man whose name shall never be spoken again. I trusted you, love you more than myself… And you betrayed me and my heart. Of all people, I thought you were the right one to trust. I gave you more than you ever had in your entire life. Enough food, a home, a bed and my love and you threw it all away when you decided to give yourself to him. And this is the punishment you deserve.”

 

Siwon noticed that his hands were shaking and grabbed onto his sword even harder. He didn’t recognize his lover anymore. Changmin’s eyes were as cold as his voice and his love was replaced by pure hate and pain.

 

****************************************************** 

 

_It had all started a few weeks ago, when Siwon woke up the first time during the middle of the night. The whole castle had been quiet, only steps of the guards were heard. At first Siwon had been confused but then he saw someone he only knew too well._

_“Kyuhyun-ah? What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be guarding in front of the king’s rooms?” The older male was confused and rubbed his tired eyes. He sat up and was even more confused as the younger one sat down next to him._

_“Hyung, please, forgive me for what I’m going to do.” Kyuhyun only whispered before he pressed his lips onto the older man’s. Siwon didn’t move as the younger male pressed him down on the bed, neither did he reply the kiss. When Kyuhyun finally pulled back to catch his breath, Siwon moved away a bit._

_“Stop it, before something else happens. Please, Kyu… I don’t want you to get hurt. I belong to the king and you should know it the best. You had been in front of the door every time I had been with him.” Siwon sighed and ran a hand through his thick black hair._

_It was dark, but the moon shone bright enough for Siwon to see the tears that ran down Kyuhyun’s cheeks. “Please, don’t cry. It’s only for our good. You know, that he hates to share.” Siwon came a bit closer again and decided to hug his young friend, who clang on him the second he closed his arms around his small body. No one could deny that Kyuhyun was beautiful but manly at the same time. His muscles weren’t as big as Siwon’s, but the boy was the best knight the older had ever seen._

_“I love you, Siwon-hyung. Please, just give me this one night. I won’t say a word, I won’t ever look at you again… Just please, let me ease my own pain. I’ll be gone when you fall asleep. Please.” The knight pleaded as he buried his face in the older male’s neck._

_Siwon sighed again and slightly rubbed Kyuhyun’s back. It was wrong, so wrong and dangerous as well, but it broke his heart to see his friend like this. “I know that this will have a bad ending.” Siwon broke free from the strong embrace and earned a confused look. “I will let you have this one night, but do not ever enter this room again. Don’t look at me, don’t even think of me, even if you hear my voice or my name.”_

_Kyuhyun didn’t even respond as he pressed the older man down again and claimed his lips with a passionate kiss. This time Siwon replied the kiss and slightly opened his mouth as Kyuyhun’s tongue asked for entrance. A quiet moan escaped the elder’s lips as Kyuhyun pushed his legs apart and pressed his already hard members against his ass._

_“Just fuck me. I can stand it. Just finish as soon as possible. I don’t want to see you die anytime in the near future.” Siwon whispered and bit his lower lip as something big entered him. It was even bigger than he had imagined, but then again, Kyuhyun was more than he might looked like._

_The two bodies rocked against each other until both came and Kyuhyun left as promised. But he didn’t really keep his promise._

_He would come to visit Siwon a few times more until one night Changmin found them both. Siwon had tried to explain it, but things changed way too quick._

 

 ****************************************************** 

 

“Please, Changmin. I love you, you know that. It was a mistake, let Kyuhyun live, punish me, kill me if you want to. Just… please stop this.” Siwon cried and had a hard time not to break down on his knees. He looked around, tears floated down his cheeks as he saw the lifeless bodies of his friends.

 

Kangin laid next to Leeteuk, holding his hand. A few meters away there was Ryeowook, Yesung and Sungmin. On the other side of the battle field he saw Eunhyuk and Donghae, he remembered how Donghae had pleaded him to carry him to his lover and the kill him with his own sword. He didn’t even look at Yunho, Henry or the many others. It was just too much for him to bear anymore. His heart was shattered into many pieces and he cursed himself for given in that one night. He should have said no.

 

“It’s too late. You have to pay. Both of you.” Changmin just said and grabbed Kyuhyun by his hair, dragged him towards one of the dead horses and tied him down. “Just watch. If you close your eyes before I’m done, I’m gonna make him suffer so much that you wish you were dead already.” Changmin then got closer to Siwon, who dropped his sword. “Kneel down for your king and suck my cock like the little whore you are.”

 

Siwon could only obey and dropped down to his knees. It did hurt since he had been wounded a lot but he was used to worse than this. When Changmin stopped in front of him, his pants already opened, he reached forward and closed his lips around the soft member.

 

“No hands, Wonnie.” Changmin growled and the older obeyed again.

 

_He remembered that day when the king himself, the great Shim Seulong, had stopped at the brothel he used to work at since he was fourteen years old. His parents had sold him when he was very young. The man had abused him until an older woman had bought to work at her brothel that had been visited by both genders. The king took Siwon with him since his only son had no interest in women and he had needed a mate for him. Siwon had been quite feminine back then, long black hair, slim, big eyes, a soft voice. But that had changed a bit as he turned eighteen. But Changmin had already fell in love with the former prostitute and Siwon had fell in love with the prince, even loved him after the king’s death. Even loved him when Changmin abused him, broke him and build him up afterwards._

 

“You feel so good, Wonnie. Sadly, this will be the last time. But I’ll make sure that you remember me when you burn in hell.” Changmin growled as he thrusted into Siwon’s mouth and came a bit after that. The older male just swallowed every single bit and tried not to cough as Changmin finally pulled back. “Undress yourself.” Changmin ordered and grinned as the other obeyed again. He then pushed the elder down so his body was pressed down on the floors, a mix of earth, grass and blood staining his pale skin. “You look so good like this, so submissive for me after all these years.”

 

Siwon was quiet and looked at Kyuhyun. The younger mouthed a “I’m so sorry” and Siwon just smiled a little bit.

 

“It’s okay.” He replied even though he knew that nothing was going to be okay ever again.

 

Suddenly Siwon cried out in pain and Changmin buried himself deep inside and began to thrust without any hesitation. “You’re so tight for me. Does it hurt? Do you feel my pain? Answer me!” Changmin yelled and scratched over other's back until the latter was bleeding. Siwon screamed in pain and couldn’t take his eyes off Kyuhyun.

 

“I do!”, He screamed and tried to grab on something but he just ripped of some grass. “I’m so sorry! Changmin!” He screamed and cried, feeling his insides being ripped open. It felt moist, too moist and it was hurting more than before. He was bleeding… but he felt his insides tighten.

 

“Are your coming? Are you coming from being fucked to death? Is that what turns you on, you rotten piece of trash?!” Changmin looked at Kyuhyun who was blushing. “And your lover is getting turned on by that. Oh, you both are going to burn forever.” With that Siwon came with a shout and Changmin soon followed. He pulled his member out and pulled Siwon up to his feet by grabbing his hair painfully. The older male was to exhausted and limp to feel any more pain and let himself being dragged to the knight. “Open his pants and ride him.”

 

Siwon gulped and sank down again, obeying by opening Kyuhyun’s pants as fast as he could. He used the last bit of strength he had left to position himself over the younger man’s lap and sank down with a small whimper.

 

“Hyung?” Kyuhyun said in a husky voice and moaned as Siwon moved his hips.

 

“It’s okay, Kyu… We will meet again. Just believe in the lord. Maybe he will save us. You didn’t do anything bad. You just fell in love with the wrong person at the wrong time and the wrong place.” Siwon smiled again, wrapped his arms around Kyuhyun’s neck and kissed him softly.

 

It was at this moment when Changmin took his sword and pushed it into Siwon back and stabbed both men as the sword went through both bodies. Only silent chokes were heard and soon silence took over.

**Author's Note:**

> And I wanna ad, that I really like Siwon. He is not only my bias in Super Junior but also my 2nd ultimative bias after Big Bang's TOP.  
> Please tell me how it was and maybe leave a kudos. It would be really appreciated.  
> Also I was planning on maybe doing a sequal. Something like KyuWon being reborn and falling in love or something like that. They're not my OTP but I kinda found to like (if Siwon is the uke, but that doesn't really matter in the end, does it? xD)  
> Maybe until the next time... ?


End file.
